saint empire
by clairebear168
Summary: after the boss kill zinyak and took over the zin empire and turn to the saint empire. the boss as fallen in love but who with? will it be the most beautiful and best MI6 agent asha or the best sexy hacker kinzie or shaundi read the chapters to find out who will be the boss's sweetheart
1. Chapter 1

_**saint empire**_

_**after the boss kill zinyak and took over the zin empire and turn to the saint empire. the boss as fallen in love but who with? will the most beautful and best mi6 agent asha or the best sexy hacker kinizie or will it be beautful and great hacker shaundi read the chapters to find out who will be the boss's sweetheart.**_

_**chapter 1:finding a new home **_

_**the boss look at kinzie and zinjai and took them to look for an new planet like earth kinize said "on it." and zinjai said"your excellency i think we know a planet that is like earth but there a creatures that have died on earth but we can try there". the boss said" thanks zinjai can you put in the time machine the day that a girl i know died?" zinjai reply"yes your excellency would you like us to make sure that the planet is your for the taking?" the boss reply back to him" yes i am going back in time to get my saints who died back to life." as he said that johnny said " wait your going to save lin boss?" the boss reply back " yes and another saints who died." **_

_**the boss got into the machine and went back the save lin he arrive before lin and him got shot he remember that prick shoting them and pushing the car into the sea. after he shot them the boss went up behind prices's uncle and kill him as he open the boot of lin car and grab her while past him was knock out. while this was happening donnie was watching as man grab his girl and disppeared in to the air. as the boss got back with lin she was bleeding badly the boss look like he was about to cry then zinjai got lin emerancy room and fix her up as lin woke up she just seen johnny gat staying there standing there look at her he asked" how you feeling lin?" lin reply " johnny that you i feel like shit" johnny said" i am glad the boss got you back here." lin reply" wait juilus got me back here?" he reply "no you remember the new kid?" she said" ye i remember him." johnny explained to her what going on lin said so the kid took over and there three girls in the gang now wow"johnny said " yep come on show you around." as lin and johnny left the emerancy room they came in the room where ben king, a kid hacking, a man standing singing, and three women was standing threre look at said "everyone this is lin the girl who boss hang out with before she got killed before he finished his speach lin butted in and said "and and raped by a leader's of west rollerz uncle fucking asshole." johnny look at her if to say what the fuck i am going to kill that fucker. lin look at ben king and said hello ben how the vice kings doing you fucking ass... johnny but in and said to lin " lin calm down his changed and join the saints anyway lin this is matt , pirece, cid, kinzie, asha and shaundi." lin just look at shaundi and said " so how long you in the saints."**_

_**shaundi said " well i joined the saints after i had a call off johnny saying him and his boss was making the saints from the grave i was a lieutents with pirece and carols who sadly died after the gang called the brotherhood the boss just went very piss and got paid back by killing the leader girl anyway after that i been with the saints since." lin said " so where is the boss" a voice from no where said " i am here lin" lin just look up and said" fuck me you got older and you can fucking talk?" he said " ye after been in a coma change a man" lin and the boss just hug and the boss whisted in her ear" it good to see u alive and breathing again i miss you." lin look at his face and whisted back to him" thanks i miss you too". shaundi came out and said " so boss who are getting next" the boss said " well shaundi i all ready got him while you lot was meeting lin." shaundi said" so who did you get then?" the boss said" i got carols and aisha." johnny face lighted up and said" you got aisha back for me?" the just look at gat and said well i am going to get angel, zimos, oleg, viola and her twin sister." after he said that shaundi went mad and said" WAIT YOU GOT BE FUCKING KIDDING ME VIOLA!" the boss said shaundi she didn't kill johnny because he wouldn't be standing there would he."shaundi was about to open her mouth and look at gat and said putting her head down" you rigth boss sorry." the boss said to shaundi" shaundi it ok i will talk to later." and walk back in the machine. **_

* * *

_**so ye it my first chapter on this story please to send me comment my way **_


	2. Chapter 2 the saints together again

_**chapter 2: getting the saints together again **_

_**shaundi, kinzie, asha and lin was talking and waiting for the boss return with zimos , Oleg, angel, viola and Kiki but the zinjai got the troupes together for attack on this new planet. **_

_**meanwhile the boss found zimos and Oleg and told them to come with him so they did because they knew who he was their boss. after they got back kinzie jump on Oleg and said I glad your back Oleg I really miss you. Oleg seen that there was a new woman and man standing there talking to pierce and shaundi then he back to and **__**said "who are they"**_

_**carols look like he was going to shit himself seening this big Russian dude the boss came in the room with gat Oleg look a bit concused and then CID followed them in the room Oleg ask the boss" who are they may ask?" the boss reply" Oleg this is lin, **__**carols , gat and CID. guys this is Oleg and where zimos?" kinzie look at the boss and said "his gone to the toilet boss." Johnny went up to Oleg and said "the told be about you and that you got a thing for kinzie got a thing for you and got to say this you are a big mother fucker." Oleg ask Johnny "how many people have you killed?"i have killed I think about 500 or 600 but man I don't keep count." Oleg said " I have to if you was in Russia you have respectful solider." the boss when back in the machine while johnny and oleg bonding over killing. **_

_**he went to get angel, viola and kiki before he did he was stop by shaundi who had grab him by the arm and said "be careful boss." the boss said" I will shaundi I am always am. **_

_**the boss went in the machine and arrived at steelport nuke plant he look round hear kiki and viola walking out the room. the boss slowly walking in to the room seening killbane and miller who was sitting down. killbane walk up to kiki he was about to break her neck when he seen third street saints leader. killbane said" what the fuck are you doing here saint." the boss walk in the room and said" well have come here for these beautiful girls and killbane your an fucking coward." the boss towards the girls and he grab them. then an white light took them back to the ship viola and kiki was concused seening a lot of saints standing there kiki shouted" WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" matt said "Kiki and viola is that you?" kiki turn around seening matt was standing there. kiki said" matt oh my god you change and got older." matt just laughed and said" ye when you remember me I was 16 and now I am 21". kiki mouth just drop and said" so we are five years in the further?" the boss step in and said"yep viola and kiki I am the present of the united state of American well I was until the earth destroyed." kiki shouted again " WHAT IT GOT DESTROYED?"**_

_**matt explain to the girls what happened over the past five years while matt was doing that the boss was standing there waiting for zinjai to report back to him about the troupes. shaundi walk up to the boss but zinjai got there first and reported to the boss about the troupes and they were ready to attack the creatures on the planet. the boss said" thanks zinjai we will attack tomorrow tell everyone I will talk to shaundi to if she alright." who walk off while the boss was talking to zinjai. **_

* * *

_**in shaundi mind.**_

_**every time I try and talk to the boss zinjai or kinzie, **__**pierce, asha or matt get there before I do. I am started getting piss off with it all. sometimes I feel like I am just not there anyone and I think that the boss doesn't take me serious anymore.**_

* * *

_**the boss went up to shaundi as he walk up to shaundi he hear her crying he put his hand on her shoulder and ask" what the matter shaundi?" shaundi just look up with tears running down the her face she answer him" nothing just missing earth that all". the boss said" shaundi we are going to take over the new planet and I know you too well by now". shaundi stop crying and look the boss in the eyes and said" I am crying because I feel like I am just not there anymore and I think that you don't take me serious anymore." the boss look shocked by shaundi think that me doesn't her serious anymore. the boss said" shaundi you are very important to me more then anything." shaundi said" boss I got something to say to you" the boss said" what is it shaundi"? before shaundi could say anything pierce butted in" hey boss kinzie want you to plan the attack for tomorrow." the boss reply" tell kinzie she wait for once I am talking to shaundi if she goes to a bitchy flitch just get Oleg to talk or something else she calm down." shaundi started smiling from the boss saying that. **_

_**pierce went out the room while the boss turn around to shaundi and said" shaundi what was you going to tell me". shaundi look at the boss and said" boss you know when you first met me I think I'm love you. the boss said" shaundi I love you when I first met you. **_

* * *

_**ye the second chapter 2 done and now what going to happen in chapter 3 does shaundi the boss get to together will kinzie go on a bitch flitch or does Oleg keep kinzie wink wink ha ha ha**_


	3. Chapter 3 to attack new planet

**chapter 3 to attack and take over the new planet. **

**the boss went to kinzie who was piss at the boss for what he said but at the same time she was happy that Oleg was back in her life. anyway the boss told kinzie the plan and she type in on her laptop and made the in a slideshow. while kinzie was doing this the boss went up to shaundi and said" shaundi you know what you said to me eailer is it true do I u love me" shaundi reply" yes I meant what I said I do love you ever since met you and when you save me from veteran child. the boss said " shaundi does this mean we are a couple now?" shaundi reply" well it up to you boss and may I ask what is your real name?" the boss stop and said to himself I don't know weather I should I tell her? will she laugh at my name? he said my name is chirs you can laugh at me." shaundi said" why would at your name for it an nice name boss." chirs look at shaundi he through to himself she has the most beautiful eye I have ever seen in my life. they was about to kiss and lin walk in on them two and said hey boss oh I see your busy but I would like to talk to shaundi please." shaundi said no it ok boss I will be back in a minute." and then kiss him on the cheek. lin ask" are you and the boss going out?" shaundi said" I think we are?" lin said" well I think he should ask you out you two are made for each other." and walk out the room and went to bed. **

**a few minutes after**

**the boss went to bed, shaundi was looking for him before kinzie went to bed she told shaundi where the boss was and which room. everyone was asleep excepted shaundi who sneak into the boss room and slept with him in the bed. the next morning kinzie and Oleg got everyone up excepted the boss and shaundi. as the boss woke up seening shaundi laying beside him the boss didn't really wake her up she look so peaceful. he got dress and went to the main of the ship where kinzie, Johnny ,Oleg, pierce, angel, ****asha, ben, zimos, carol, viola , lin, cid and zinjai . kiki was still a sleep so was shaundi. the boss said " ok kinzie show them the plan. kinzie said" ok people here is the plan." as kinzie explained it the boss butted in" Johnny I want you to look after Aisha, kiki and shaundi I don't want them to get hurt." Johnny not fighting back with the boss and said "hey sure I will watch the girls." the boss said" good matt I want you to stay here with kinzie and hack and get as much information on these new creature and hoe to kill them." matt and kinzie said ok we will boss." the boss" ok asha, ben, carlos, lin, zimos, viola ,cid, angel and pierce you guys are coming with me and attack them forwards everybody got it."**

**zinjai said "your excellency may I just say if we take out their leader you can take over the kingdom." the boss said " good one zinjai kinzie I want you and matt to find out who the leader is and the rest of you on come let get weapons up." after a minutes later shaundi woke up seening the boss wasn't there she went out the bedroom to see Johnny, kinzie, matt, kiki and Aisha and shaundi ask kinzie "kinzie where the boss?" before she could answer zinjai said" excellency have gone to attack the creatures and he left Johnny to watch you, kiki and Aisha." a few hours later Johnny left a sleep on the sofa so kiki though it be funny to give Johnny a make over Aisha was down. shaundi said" wouldn't he be piss after this?" Aisha said "if he is I just say it was me he won't get piss at me he love me too much." Kiki got the eye shadow, Aisha got the eye liner and shaundi got the lipstick. after Johnny had he make over which he was not inform about. Johnny woke up seening kinzie trying not to laugh even matt try not to. meanwhile the boss went in the king's castle he could here laughing over the radio. the boss ask" what so funny that you guys are laughing at when this is very serious?" kinzie said without trying to laugh" boss we are not laughing at you we are laugh at Jonny after this mission you will know why." **

**the boss and the team took out the king and the boss got the crown and put it on and said" creatures of this planet I am your new king and you will take orders from me got it." the creature just bow down and did what ever the new king said. **

**the boss and the team got back seening kinzie ,matt, shaundi, kiki and Aisha on the floor laughing the boss looking around for Johnny. when he found Johnny he was hearing blue eye shadow, black eye liner and peachy lipstick. the boss just burst out laughing and said" Johnny what the fuck happened to you?" Johnny look at the boss and said " nothing why". the boss pointed to the mirror and Johnny got piss and shouted"WHAT THE FUCK WHO PUT FUCKING MAKE UP ON MY FUCKING FACE!" the boss said Johnny calm down and wash it off I will find out man."**

* * *

**that the end of chapter three I hope you enjoyed the story so far I know I had a few spelling mistake but I do have trouble with my spelling sometimes. anyway back to the story I will be add two more characters in the story you can leave me comment to find out who they are? **


	4. Chapter 4 building new bridge part1

**chapter 4 building new bridge and forgetting the past **

**after Jonny wash off his make up off the boss wanted to find who put the make on Johnny in the first place. shaundi went up to Aisha and Kiki and said" Johnny piss off very bad I think we should tell him that we did." Kiki said " shaundi relax he will after he calm down." shaundi just left the room and went to find Johnny. shaundi bunted into the boss who look piss and happy look on his face. shaundi ask" if Johnny find out about the person who done he make over will he piss at that person?" the boss look at shaundi who put her head and said" shaundi did you do it?" she reply" ye me, Aisha and kiki did it boss." the boss lifted shaundi head and said" shaundi don't worry I will talk to Johnny trust me he be fine." and kiss her on the head and went back to Johnny who was getting mad. shaundi was just standing there thinking "what if Johnny get madder at us girls? **

**the boss went into Johnny who was madder then before the boss said" Johnny I know who done it but you got to promise that you will not hurt them." Johnny look and said" yes I promise but who done it then boss?" as he was calming down a bit the boss reply" **** Johnny it was kiki, Aisha and shaundi they was bored a put make up on you to be honesty Johnny blue eye shadow suit your eyes." Johnny calm down and started to laugh at the boss and said" do you think so boss well I think I wear it when drunk." Johnny and the boss laugh and walk out the room and seen shaundi shitting herself about what Johnny would do. the boss said" shaundi relax Johnny not going to do anything." shaundi said" are you sure boss." Johnny said" shaundi look I am not going to hurt you I promise I just could have been told after I have woke up." the boss said " oh my god it remember me of the time that me and my sis..." he stop in he track and was about to cry and punch the wall and walk out the room. shaundi said to Johnny" what the hell up with the boss?" Johnny reply" well the boss had a sister call Claire but she got raped and abused by they father she try to run but he broke her neck the boss went after his dad put could never find him." shaundi was shock by the boss story. she went after the boss who was in his bedroom crying in angry she didn't like to see the boss upset. shaundi wanted to want the boss happy again so she went up to kinzie and ask" kinzie when did the boss sister Claire died?" kinzie look at shaundi and said" you mean Claire caraway". shaundi reply " ye I going back in time to get her." kinzie went on her laptop and type in her name and it came up on the computer and said" she killed on Monday the 21th of march 2003. shaundi said "ok type the date in the time machine I am going to get her." shaundi and kinzie went in to the time machine shaundi step in and kinzie type the date in and press enter. shaundi went back in time to 2003 she ended back in steelwater where there was a big house then an 16 year old girl ran out the house.**

** meanwhile the boss came out the bedroom and seen the time machine had been just used he look at the date then went up to kinzie and said" kinzie who gone back to the date when Claire caraway died?" kinzie reply back to him "oh boss shaundi gone back to get your sister back for you." the boss said" shit went me in so I can go back in time can kill that fucking sick bastard for what he did and make sure that shaundi do not get killed by him." kinzie went back to the time machine and enter the date in again the boss went back. he was seening shaundi beening pin down by an woman who said" don't go after her father will kill her and you." the boss ran down the street seening his father grabbing her up by her neck so the boss got the man by the leg and pull he drop his sister she look seening her brother and said" Chris you save me". the boss reply" I am here Claire listen to me go to a woman call shaundi she will take you somewhere save little sister." Claire ran the boss look at man who did something bad as he try to crawl away the boss push he creature on his back and got his 44 Shepard out of his coat and shot him in the head and then in his ballocks. Claire told the old woman to get off her. shaundi got up and said" thanks you must be Claire caraway." she reply" yep are you shaundi?" shaundi reply back" ye I guessing the boss told you to come with me". before could reply the boss said" yep shaundi why did you do this you could have got yourself killed?" she look down and said" well you was sad and you do everything for me like protected me, care for me and made me laugh I am sorry." the boss got shaundi head and lift it up and said" I do that because I love you I will always will." Claire said" brother you found a girl who you love." shaundi said" I think we should go back chirs." the boss look at shaundi and said" your right Claire come with us." Claire went up to her brother and a white light took them back on the ship the boss was happy to have his little sister back. **

**a few minutes later cid flowed in the room and said" I think I want an real body boss." the boss call over zinjai and said" zinjai can you build two robots an male and a female one please." zinjai reply" your excellency it would take up to a week to build them and put flesh on them." the boss said " thank you zinjai and cid can you check on Claire I don't want her be on her own." cid reply" boss I think shaundi ,lin ,viola , kiki , kinzie , asha and Aisha are with her as we speak."**

* * *

**well this is part one **

**why did the boss ask zinjai to build two robots find out in part 2 **

**I hope you enjoy my new character Claire caraway the boss's little sister **


	5. Chapter 5 part 2

**chapter 4 part 2 **

**Claire was with shaundi ,kiki ,asha ,aisha ,viola, lin and kinzie. Claire ask lin" hey lin what was my brother like when he join the saints? lin reply" oh he at to be canonized before meeting me but I think Julius chosen a good kid to help us to take back the row from the vice kings , los Carnales and the west rollerz I took the west rollerz but it ended badly for me but the he came back for me." Claire ask" what is canonized?" lin answer" canonized is where you vs the gangs members if you got the shit beat out of by other gangs member you had to make up for it but if beat the other gang members you was class as a badass but the biggest badass is Johnny no doubt about that." Claire ask shaundi" shaundi what did you did when you was in the saints"? shaundi reply" well before I join I date this asshole called veteran child I just it before I was to prison that where I met Johnny gat he went to visit the boss who was in the Coma I ask Johnny if the boss woke up if they need new member and then I gave Johnny my phone. shortly after I got out of prison and a few weeks I had a phone call it was from Johnny saying the boss is looking for new member as quick as a flask I said I am down**** when he came to my house I felt something I never felt before I through I was happy but now I relies it was love." Claire ask everyone what was there story and why they join. everyone went out the room Claire ask shaundi to stay with her. she ask" shaundi can I tell you why my father did what he did to me but you got to promise not tell my brother"? shaundi reply" ye sure I promise I will not tell your brother I swear." Claire said" he did that because I told him I like her and he though it would change it but he didn't he made me hate men even more". shaundi said" hey there nothing wrong with liking girl Claire it ok you only human at the end of the day if that how you still feel like it." Claire look at shaundi a gave her an hug and then said" thanks shaundi I can trust you." shaundi smile and said" I best go to the boss he said he got something to tell me." Claire said" ok shaundi who going to watch me." shaundi said" Johnny don't worry he with aisha and he will not try anything like that trust me and if anybody try that towards you they would be dead." and shaundi walk out the room and Johnny walk Claire look at him said" are you Johnny?" Johnny look at her shaking on the floor and said" ye I am Johnny and trust me will make sure are safe the boss what happened to you." Claire said" really what else did he said about me." johnny said" he said that you are his little sister who he will always more then anything." Claire got a bit closer to johnny and then hear screaming from the girls they got up and open the door Claire seening aisha dead on the floor with a broken neck and shaundi was missing Claire knew did it and where he would go as well and walk out the room the boss bedroom and pick up an 44 Shepard and opened the door slowly seening her father tie up shaundi and hitting her to know where Claire. Claire shouted while open the door FUCKING LET HER GO YOU RAPEIST CUNT. the boss hear his sister shouted he ran toward he bedroom and shouted johnny dude come on my sister and shaundi in trouble johnny ran behind the boss and said" I through that guy was dead."**

**Claire was shaking while holding the gun and her father said" Claire come on you shouldn't shot your papa can you?" Claire reply" no father rape their own draughter because she like girls do they." her father said" god forgive you and me for us sins." Claire said" no I have not yet but has sin since I was 13 year old." her father closer toward her and Claire pul****led the trigger of the gun and shot him in the head. the boss hear the gun shot and shouted "NO CLAIRE, SHAUNDI". but none reply Claire seening the man who did them thing to her fall to the ground she drop the gun and started crying she untie shaundi cried on her shoulder shaundi was stroking hair and saying" it ok it ok your safe now." the boss ran in the room seening shaundi holding his sister and seen that man on the floor the boss and johnny remove the body and burn it so that no one will never find his body. Johnny went up Aisha's body and said" aisha I will miss you and went to the kingdom and dig her grave and place her in slowly. **

**two weeks later **

**Claire only trusted shaundi, chirs and johnny. Johnny teach Claire who to fight and the boss and shaundi move relationship to the next level. zinjai and kinzie finished the two robots and upload cid and fun shaundi to them. they become to life viola was shock to see another shaundi. viola spend some time with younger shaundi and found out a lot of information on shaundi and why she turn into bitch. viola call over shaundi and talk about her other younger self after that talk viola and shaundi well they got to be great friends and shaundi start to trust and respect viola more. the girls started doing girl stuff like glossing, boys and pillow fight but not ones that get too ruff like the boys do it start with pillow then ended up with punches. **

* * *

**yep chapter 5 is coming up but yep the boss's father kill aisha in the next will explain everything I hope you enjoy the story so far if you got any ideas that could be added in don't be shy drop me comments and reviews **


	6. Chapter 6

_**chapter 6 new city **_

**a few months past and an city was build by the creatures and the saints troops the boss was the king ,shaundi was the new queen and the rest of the saints was in charge of the whole city and started to make some new rules approve by kinzie before waking and saving the human who zinyak took from earth but the boss made sure that every human forgot about it. on this new planet the boss and the creatures made every country and turning it in earth once that was done kinzie and zinjai place the human where they were from in the world. while the boss was doing that Claire was taking to asha about the planet. Claire said" hey asha do you think people this is earth". asha reply" well Claire it looks like earth and I think if the boss as got it right they will think it just a dream." Claire asked" what about he creatures how the boss going to explain that?" asha said " well it didn't think of that hmm I think he just say he got back In time to bring them back." Claire said " asha do you have feelings for the boss ?" asha reply" well no to be honestly." Claire look at her and said" if my brother was not with shaundi would you go with him?" asha look at Claire and said" look just because your brother and my boss save me doesn't mean that I like him in that way just as friend anyway johnny said he want to talk to you." **

**meanwhile the boss was talking to shaundi about how they are going to rule the new earth. when kinzie ran in and said" boss the human race has just placed in the new earth and they want to know what happened." the boss said" shaundi we will talk later and kinzie I will tell them." and went out the room to the platform to tell the people of his kingdom what has happened. my people earth had been blow up but we had this planet made to become the new earth please do not panicked we want you to right your name in so that we can get your family members." the people was calm and wright there names on the piece of paper. kinzie took the piece of paper and restored their families on the new earth.**

**johnny wanted to train Claire and to get to know her while training Claire spin around and fell on johnny as she look in his eyes a weird feeling she had for him. she quickly got up and went into her room and wouldn't come out and wouldn't let anybody in expected shaundi. as shaundi knock on the door and said" Claire it me shaundi." Claire opened the door to let shaundi in and shaundi asked" Claire what the matter?" she replied" shaundi while I was training with johnny I fell on him and then I had a weird feeling while looking in his eyes." shaundi looked and said" oh Claire sweetheart that feeling is just telling you like him that all it nothing to be worried about." Claire looked at shaundi said" shaundi I am scared what if johnny try to rape me." shaundi said" look Claire I know johnny he wouldn't do that he respects women to much if you say you are not ready he will understand." and went out Claire's room. **

**that night Claire went up to johnny and said" johnny can I speak to you alone ." johnny said" ye sure." as johnny and Claire walk off oleg came in and went up to kinzie and said" kinzie I would like to ask you would you like to go out with me." kinzie went blood red and said" yes I will oleg." and kiss him meanwhile johnny and Claire went in to a quiet room Claire said" johnny earlier when we was training and I fell on you I had a weird feeling that why I ran off and I told shaundi she said that the feeling was that I like you." johnny said" look Claire I know you can't trust men from what happened to you with your father but trust me I will protect no matter what." and he place his hand on hers. Claire went blood red and johnny said" look I will make sure that no men ever touches you expect your brother and me." and then he kiss her Claire felt that is was right and kissed back and said johnny can we take it slow." johnny smiled and said " ye sure we will do what ever you want when you are ready sweetheart." and then they return to the room. **

* * *

**sorry it took so long to write this chapter but have been busy with college. **

**I hope you like this chapter (johnny cares about every women in the gang if you played all the games expect the third.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**_chapter 7_ _the final chapter._**

**Claire and johnny took their relationship slow they have been on 10 dates and courting a few dates at the shooting range. shaundi and the boss got married and try to started a family. Oleg and kinzie was taking their relationship to the next level. pierce and viola started hanging out more same with kiki , angle, lin carols matt and asha. well for zimos he had his hos lol anyway a few weeks later shaundi was pregnant the boss was so happy. **

**Claire and johnny got married and on their wedding night they went to sort out people on earth after they did they spend the rest of the night in their bedroom if you get my drift. the next day chirs and johnny was talking about Claire and shaundi." hey chirs how shaundi and the little one do you know if it a girl or boy?" johnny said. the boss reply" shaundi ok and she is having twin a girl and a boy." johnny said" hey chirs congrats how long has shaundi got left before giving birth?" the boss said" well I think she got 6 months left anyway how my sister?" johnny said" she ok and has more trust in men." **

**shaundi walked in the room and said" hey johnny and hey honey how are you." the boss said" hey sweetheart and I am ok." johnny said" hey shaundi I am going to check on Claire to see if she ok." johnny left the room and shaundi said" wow Claire really change and johnny since they started dating and now they are newly weds." the boss agree with his wife and said" ye she grown up and she come out of her shell." **

**meanwhile Claire was sleeping but she felt a bit sick so she got up to be sick and she felt rough and weak she pass out in the bathroom. johnny came in the room and look around and hear a loud bang and he ran in to the bathroom and opened the door seening he wife on the floor and shouted shit. lin walk in the room to asked johnny how married life but instead she help johnny place Claire in the bed. lin went to kinzie for the doctor number kinzie phone the doctors and then pass the phone to lin who said" hello I need a doctor for a Mrs gat she has pass out and we don't know why." the doctor said" ok tell Mr gat to see if she of any cut or injuries I am on my way." then he hang up the phone and when lin back to johnny to ask to check if she got any injuries or cuts. johnny check and said " no she got any cuts or injuries that I can see." a few minutes later the doctor arrived and said" Mr gat did you check if she got any cuts or injuries on her body." johnny reply" no she as not." the doctor said" ok Mr gat where is Mrs gat right now?" johnny said" she in the bedroom in bed." the doctor said " ok can you show me I will check why she has pass out for." **

**meanwhile the boss was talking to shaundi about names until the boss seen lin run to kinzie and then on the phone so he went to check out what has happened then seening johnny with a worried look on his face so the boss went in the room seening his sister in bed not waking up. he check her if she was still a live she was. he stayed with his sister when the doctor and johnny came in the room johnny said "chirs I will be out side". the boss said" no johnny she your wife you stay in the room I will wait outside." and the boss walk out the room and shut the door.**

**a few moment later the boss and shaundi was sitting outside her bedroom when the doctor came out the room the boss said" what matter with her." the doctor said" she got a low sugar count she will wake up in 20 minutes and also she pregnant so that why she pass out." then the doctor left the building. the boss and shaundi walk in the room seening johnny a sleep next to Claire in a chair. Claire woke up seening her brother, her sister in law standing there look at her and then she seening johnny a sleep in a chair next to the bed Claire touch his hand and he woke up and kiss her. johnny said" Claire I am glad your ok." Claire said " johnny I always ok when I am with you." chirs said" Claire johnny the doctor has told me what up with Claire. johnny said" what did he say." Claire said " brother what did he say to you?" chirs said" you had a low sugar count and you am pregnant as well." johnny and Claire said" what are you serious." Claire went to the toilet looking for a pregnant test just to make sure and the test came back positive and she came back out and said to johnny" the doctor was not lying johnny I am pregnant." Claire started crying of joy because she knew it was johnny. **

**nine months later shaundi came birth and names her children the boy was call chirs and the girl was call Annabel. Claire was happy for shaundi and chirs she smiled. shaundi said" Claire I want you to be the children god mother." Claire said it will a honour to be they god mother. **

**three months down the line Claire gave birth to a baby girl johnny ask if she wanted to call her a Lilly and Claire said" I think she should be called aisha after aisha." johnny smile and said " ye that will be her name and kiss Claire on the head and then her lips. **

**the end **

* * *

**yep this is the end on this story and don't worry about the other characters they all get married and have kids expect zimos who has his hos to keep him happy lol **

**if you guys want me to write another saints empire just message me**

**love all my fans **


End file.
